


The Games We Play

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [24]
Category: The Borgias, Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan makes sure that Lucrezia has a wonderful, spoiled birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

Logan smiled at Lu when she slipped out of their bedroom. He couldn't help but stare a little as she moved, the silk nightgown clung to all her curves and it made him groan softly. "Morning, my Beauty."

Lu smiled at him as she settled in a chair at the counter. "Morning, my wolf." She leaned a little for a kiss, knowing she was interrupting but not caring.

He leaned and kissed her deeply, a happy rumbled in his chest at the taste of her on his tongue. He was acutely aware of the way her nipples hardened in reaction to the sound. He loved the way she reacted to him in all ways. "I'm making you your favorites."

Her back arched a little under his gaze, showing off some for him. "Why the special treatment?"

"Your birthday, of course." He smiled and let his eyes trail along her again. "I'm going to spoil you rotten today."

She blinked and brightened. "You remembered my birthday!" There was the softest sound of hunger as he set a plate of eggs, waffles, sausage, and fresh strawberries in front of her. "You always spoil me, my wolf."

He chuckled softly as he dished up a plate for himself. "You're an easy woman to spoil. And I liked spoiling you." He settled next to her and kissed her again, deeper this time. "Anything you want to do today, my Beauty, we'll do."

Lu moaned softly into the kiss, hand raised to cup his cheek. "What if I want nothing more than my wolf and to not get dressed?"

He nipped her lip gently, smirking for the question. "Then we stay here together all day. Though I have reservations at the restaurant you like for dinner."

Her fingers played along his cheek a little more with a smile. "That sounds perfect. I'm still not completely used to all this, and I'd rather be here with you. But dinner out sounds nice too." She shifted a little so she could start nibbling at her food. After a couple bites and a hungry sound though, she started to dig in.

Logan smiled as he dug into his own food. He was glad she got rid of the dainty, lady-like way of eating while home and it just the two of him. Her appetite could rival a wolf's at times and he was happy to oblige her stomach. "One of your presents is a new dress and some jewelry to go with it." Things he is hoping she'll wear tonight, though he'd never demand it if she wanted to wear something else.

She perked at the present talk. "A new dress? And jewelry? Spoiling already!"

He laughed and smiled at her. "Well breakfast started the spoiling. But yes, spoiling already."

She practically bounced in her chair, eating a little faster though not so fast as to make herself sick. "I wanna see! I love when you buy me things."

There's a soft kiss placed to her shoulder, teeth nipping the bare skin the spaghetti strap left open. "You will, my Beauty. After breakfast. The dress isn't going anywhere."

She moaned softly, shivering at the nip and pausing in her eating as her breath caught. "Perfect," she murmured. When she turned her gaze to him, her eyes were darker with want. "And I get anything I want today?"

He smiled and nodded, meeting her dark eyes with dark eyes of his own. "Anything, within my power to give it to you." He couldn't give her her family, though he would if he could.

"So you in bed, all day before dinner?" Her look said she was challenging him to keep up with her in this.

There was a dark chuckle, "Only if you're in it with me. Though we'll have to lose this." His fingers brushed along her back, the silk of her nightgown slick under his touch. The lift of his mouth said he accepted this challenge, he was confident in his healing ability to help him keep up with her.

"Consider it gone when we get back to bed," she murmured and slowed down in eating her food. She was turning this into a game now, one she was curious if either would actually count the loss as a loss.

He gave the softest grumble from his throat, a purely wolf sound that sent her shivering with anticipation as they continued to eat. It would be a spectacular day, and night he knew.


End file.
